


Sweet Scented Breezes

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alternate Universe, Castiel in Heat, Dirty Talk, Heat Fic, Knotting, M/M, Married Sastiel, PWP, Sastiel - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the day Sam forgets his phone at home is the day Castiel starts his heat early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scented Breezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandsAcrossTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/gifts).



> This is birthday fic for my beloved lightbringer, my garbage king. Long may he reign.

Sam smelled Castiel the second he slammed his car door shut, smelled him all the way outside with his sharp alpha nose, rising above all the normal smells of their charming old two-storey house. It wasn't the usual Cas-smell, although that was there too; this was sharp and heady, heavy and deep and it made Sam growl involuntarily, tugging his red tie loose around his neck while he stalked up the walkway.

Cas was in heat, early, and it was all Sam could do not to run through the door and fling his clothes off. He checked his pockets for his phone, absently wondering why Cas hadn't texted him to let him know, and swore under his breath when he couldn't find it anywhere; of course he'd forgotten it today of all days, and it was probably upstairs, sitting on the dresser or the bathroom counter. He huffed out heated breath through his nose, pushing through the front door and wishing he'd been home hours ago.

His husband's smell was fucking everywhere, almost too dense for Sam to follow. Almost.

Sam sniffed around the entrance, his pulse already picking up, discarding his jacket and briefcase on the staircase, popping open the first two buttons of his crisp white shirt. Cas wasn't upstairs, wasn't in the kitchen Sam walked through, even though his smell was on everything, mixing with the still-warm pot of coffee, which meant...

Sam smiled to himself, sliding back the screen door and starting across the wide backyard, rolling his sleeves up past his forearms. Even in the fresh air, Cas's scent was thick, tinged with florals from the garden but better than any fragrance on the market. 

The door to their back garden summer house was propped open with a brick, all the windows flung wide to let the late afternoon sun through and because, Sam knew, Cas needed the fresh air. The closer Sam got, the more he scented nothing but Castiel, rising up above the dirt and flowers and the paint-smells inside. He didn't go for the door, smirking and peering into the nearest window, teeth sinking into his lip. Cas had a propensity for painting nude and this afternoon was no exception. The light dappled his tanned skin, stretched across his taut back muscles, illuminating them as he flexed and swerved, spackling the canvas in front of him with measured intensity. Sweat pooled on his lower back, dripping down and mixing with the slick shining on his upper thighs, framing his ass. 

Sam shuddered out a held breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, groping himself through his thin suit pants while he watched. Cas half-turned, one brush clenched between his teeth, the other held in his fingers, halfway to his bucket of water when he saw Sam, starting and gasping before he realized, dropping both brushes to the floor. He was half-hard already, maybe had been since his heat kicked in, and he immediately curled one hand around his dick, giving it a stroke and muttering, “Sam,” with the barest hint of a smile.

Sam growled deep, flashing in the door and sweeping Cas up, herding him past the new painting of violets and pressing him against the wall. “Smelled you in the driveway,” he ground out, lips pressing into Cas's even as he spoke. “Early.”

“I tried to call,” Cas huffed out, nuzzling along Sam's neck, inhaling his husband's scent, all regular workday sweat and alpha pheromones and the cologne Cas bought him every Christmas. “You forgot your phone.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, nosing along Cas's stubbly jaw, nipping down his neck with his front teeth. “Shoulda smelled you from the office, it's fucking fierce.”

Cas groaned, his hips rutting against Sam's all on their own, face flushed already. “Need it, Sam, so fucking bad.”

“Yeah?” Sam smirked a little, raising his head from the dip in Cas's collarbones, shifting his weight to pin him harder against the wall, rubbing his trapped dick against Cas's thigh. “What do you need, Cas? I wanna hear you say it.” 

Cas panted against his mouth, eyes blown wide and dark. He didn't answer until Sam stopped grinding into him and cupped his jaw with his big hand, looking expectantly at him with sharp command in his hazel eyes. Cas whined under that gaze, his eyes rolling closed. “I need your knot, Sam, need – need your big dick spearing me open – please, Sam.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed in a low rumble, one handing his belt open while he still squeezed Cas's jaw, not hard enough to hurt, not ever. “Saw you fucking leaking from the window, all ready for me, huh? Just dying for me to fill you up, aren't you?”

“Yes,  _please_ ,” Cas nearly sobbed, his eyes flaring open again. “Do it here, right now, need it.” His hands dove for Sam's belt, making a happy little groan to find it already popped along with the fly, so all he had to do was curl his hot hand around Sam's dick, so thick his fingers barely met. “Please,” he begged again, low and sweet, stroking Sam slow and firm.

“God, I love when you beg for it like that, Cas, can't even help it, can you? Got me all hard already, you feel that?” Sam paused to glance down, groaning at the sight of Cas's paint-stained hand clenching around his dick, angling it towards his own and smearing their precome all together with his thumb, rubbing them all slick and tight, foreskins sliding up and down with every move. Sam swore under his breath, jerked his hips closer against Cas and wrapped one fist around his busy hand, the other naturally settling on his husband's ass and grabbing, squeezing hard, his fingertips slipping in Cas's mess and god, he couldn't  _wait_ , as much as he loved their growlsome foreplay, the intense heights they could take even jerking off to, he needed that slick heat around him as much as Cas needed it inside him. “Table,” Sam rumbled, “Go bend over it for me, Cas.”

Cas wasn't quick to let go of their dicks, squeezing together for a final desperate time before he slipped past Sam and did as he was told, slow so his alpha could watch. He bent over the smooth wood, resting his weight on his forearms, licking his lips and looking over his shoulder. 

Sam stood watching,  _loved_ watching Cas like this, all slicked up and flushed and needy, his ass wiggling enticingly, fresh wetness matted to his thighs, even shining around the base of his cock. Sam took one slow step, his hand curling around his dick while he stared. “Show me where you want it.”

Cas whined again, no hesitation while he reached back and wriggled his finger into the cleft of his ass, circled it around his tight hole, still staring at Sam even as his face burned red. “Here, Sam, fuck me here. So ready, see?”

“Yeah, I see,” Sam answered, growling uncontrolled and low, stroking his dick while he padded over with the most excruciating pace. “I see that needy little hole. All that mess.” He hummed and took the last step towards Cas, angling his dick against his round ass, rubbing the drippy head into the warm mess, nudging Cas's hand away with his own and pressing his thumb against his wet hole, circling lazy. “Anything in here today?”

“No,” Cas groaned out, pressing his hips back against Sam, desperate for leverage against him. “Wanted to wait for you, Sam, there's nothing as good as your dick anyway. Nothing else I want.”

“Hmm, good,” Sam grinned, pressing the pad of his thumb just barely inside Cas, his dick twitching with want at the same time. Usually, any other day, he'd make Cas fall apart on his thick fingers first, make him squirm and scream and sometimes even come first, before he even started really fucking him but today he couldn't stand it, couldn't stand not being inside his husband, his perfect desperate omega. He jammed his leg against Cas's to spread him open wider, flattening his palm against the small of Cas's back and slipping his head all around Cas's slicked up hole, just barely sliding in, just dipping his fat head inside, just enough to make Cas gasp and try to fuck himself on Sam. “Patience,” Sam growled, bending down, draping himself on Cas's back, nipping at his neck and his shoulders.

“Can't,” Cas whined out, “Can't fucking wait, I need-”

Sam grunted and buried himself in without a word, Cas opening so easy for his thick cock, clenching the whole time. “That?” Sam huffed into his ear, his teeth catching at the lobe for a second. “Must be, cause you're squeezing me awful tight. God, you're so fucking hot inside, Cas, so nice on my dick. So you got it, so what now?”

“Ah-fuck me,” Cas spat out around gritted teeth, his fingernails digging into the table, “Fill me up, Sam.”

“Yeah, I'm gonna,” Sam promised, bringing himself up and latching his hands onto Cas's firm ass, tracing his fingers around the tight clench of his hole before he started sliding out slow. “Got my dick so wet, Cas, jesus, we're gonna have fun with this fucking heat, huh? Fucking crazy this time.”

“Just-just fuck me,” Cas repeated, craning his head back again, one hand sliding under himself to grab at his dick, stroking it and making his ass tighten around Sam.

Sam breathed out hard, felt sweat sticking his shirt to him but he didn't want to stop, didn't want to take it off and it made a pretty picture anyway, he thought, Cas completely naked and writhing, bent over for him with he was still fully clothed, fully in control. Sam pushed his dick back in easy, feeling every clever twitch and squeeze, pressing forward until he was all the way, until Cas was out of breath and up on the tips of his toes to take it deep, and that's when Sam finally gave in, couldn't possibly hold out any longer. 

He basically snarled as his hips started snapping into Cas with no warning, but Cas moaned loud, resting his cheek against the table and tilting up against Sam, every hard thrust eeking out a hard little groan or a completely pathetic whine, noises Cas was almost unaware he was making. The table scraped across the floor with every plunge, rattling against the wall, threatening to knock a few sketchbooks and a potted plant off, but Sam didn't fucking care. Cas's ass felt so sweet around him, so perfect and hot and god, tighter than usual somehow. He batted Cas's hand away from his dick and latched on himself, teasing around the drooling head while Cas shuddered hard underneath him.

“How many times you gonna come on my dick, Cas? All weekend? Cause I can keep your sweet ass stuffed the whole time,” Sam crooned, his hand stripping Cas's dick while he flattened his chest against Cas's back again. He pumped in hard, voice wavering a little as he buried his head in the back of Cas's neck, inhaling deeply and panting hot against his sweat-matted hair. “Feel it,? Gonna come on that thick fucking - “

Sam finished with a groan, his mouth opening wide on the back of Cas's neck, teeth scraping while his knot drew up and he plunged into Cas further, expanding while Cas clenched around him, his dick twitching, lurching against Sam's palm and splattering a jizzy mess all over his fist and the floor. Cas rocked his hips up against it, panting hot against the table while Sam spilled inside of him, white-hot jets of come that never seemed to end, not even when it was trickling out of Cas and dripping onto the floor, back onto Sam, down Cas's already slicked up thighs.

Sam kept one hand curled tight around Cas's dick, stroking him slow and precise, milking him even through his shuddering over-sensitivity. He grabbed Cas's left hand with his, pressed it up against the wall and watched their fingers twisting together, golden afternoon sun glinting sharp off their matching silver rings. 

“Fucking love you,” Sam growled against Cas's neck, kissing up his hairline until Cas turned his head back as best he could so Sam could kiss him on the lips, wet and hungry. 

Cas opened his mouth against Sam's but only a moan spilled out as his body went taut under Sam's heavy weight, coming again with a few slick dribbles against Sam's fist, his ass squeezing Sam again and again, squeezing out what was left until they were both finished, matted together with sweat and come and Cas grinned against Sam's ever-searching mouth, stretching up further on his tip-toes to grind against Sam's pelvis, lazily humping his dick. “Fucking love you too,” Cas finally managed, voice breaking into breathless laughter while he laid his head back down on the table. 

Sam wrapped his big arms around Cas's waist, palming at his chest. “Not moving,” he said, nosing Cas's hair, still inhaling his perfect scent, still finding it setting off little fires in his mind and his body. “Not moving all weekend.”

“Perfect,” Cas sighed, his eyes sinking shut as Sam burrowed into his shoulder. “Fucking perfect.”

 


End file.
